Good Starting Countries in 100p
A simple overview of what countries to use in the 100 player map World At War. Overview Many players struggle in choosing a country in games like the 100p, so this is a basic guide of what to choose and what not to Geography (where to start) Geography is an important factor in CoW, since a landlocked nation is more likely to die early game than a coastal nation. There are instances where landlocked nations can conquer well, and in that, they are basically invincible in surprise since all attacking will have to go through non-core first. Recommendation is still coastal since you can launch a navy. Will suggest a smaller area like the black sea or red sea since it's easier to take control. African and South American countries are good start since there's lots of countries and are more likely to be overlooked than European countries. North African countries are generally centralized on the map so it's good to choose those. North American countries are mostly landlocked so choose at your own risk. European countries are not very good in production, but will explain later. Asia is a large continent, so if you plan on fast attacks, you can start either in India or East China, even Siberia. Oceania has less competition, but won't be centralized in the map. Resource Production Resource is also a huge factor since it decides your fate later on in the game. Countries with double resource provinces are the best. In early game, there will be a lack of goods and rare ores, in mid game steel and oil, and in late game, food and oil. Food and oil is big because it supports your troops and country. If you run out on any resource, your morale will suffer and thus fall into a death spiral. Countries with overwhelming oil production like Libya will be nice since you don't have to worry about oil (Libya is in a centralized spot also). Or, if you want food more than anything, choose a Chinese nation. Even though their oil production is ridiculously little compared to African countries, their food production can hold a large empire well with self sufficiency. Specifics Of the three countries I've used (Upper Volta, Sichuan, North Sudan) as of Nov 2018 (as Little Racoon), I have always fared quite well. Upper Volta has the best balance with 2 oil, 2 food (one of them a double), 2 goods (one of them a double), 2 steel, and 2 rare ore provinces. Sichuan has good food production, and North Sudan is situated in a centralized coastal spot. Upper Volta is the best because of its balance and its coastal geography. Also, it has little human neighbors, so diplomacy would be easier. However, its long coast would require decent naval defending. For an absolute centralized place, I would suggest Libya with overwhelming oil supply. Libya only has 3 neighbors and can easily reach Europe and Asia, making it one of the best starting countries I would recommend. However, because its coast is on the Mediterranean, it is prone to lots of naval attacks, so diplomacy will have to be done carefully. By Region South Africa(Region) In South Africa (not the country South Africa), there are 8 countries for selection, Equatorial Gabon, Belgian Congo, Tanganyika, South Africa, Southwest Africa, Madagascar, Benchuanaland, and Angola. Belgian Congo This one nation has one of the worst starting positions in this region. The capital, Leopoldville, is sandwiched between two nations, Angola and Equatorial Gabon, both of whom pose a threat. The problem is increased here because you might be attacking one nation when the other decides to attack you, and its effectively over for your nation. The solution here might seem to be to relocate the capital more inland, but as you have only one rare material province, you are asking, should I use the rare materials to strengthen my army, or should I use them to increase my already short survival time by moving it to a less vulnerable place? A combination of luck and skill is needed to be able to last a while as this nation, or you could try diplomacy. However, if all else fails, you do not want to be destroyed in game and motivationally. Equatorial Gabon Taking a look at the shape of this country, people will be deterred from this nation. They are kind of right, it is easy to cut off this nation from the rest of the other by a two province area that connects the two. However, when actually playing as this nation, you immediately realize that almost all the troops are in the Gabonese Part of this nation (the other is in real life the Central African Republic, which will be refered as the Central African Part). Also, you can easily take out the Belgian Congo, or take out Cameroon, both options solve this problem, giving you breathing room to expand and make allies.